


Death and Blood (is how I came to your bed)

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rescue Missions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saved her, and she found herself in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Blood (is how I came to your bed)

There weren't words to describe waking in the morning to the feel of Bucky's finger trailing up and down her spine, each time pushing the sheet lower, barely keeping her ass covered.

There also weren't words to describe what she did the previous night. Multiple orgasms, his fingers inside of her, his tongue and lips making her scream. Jemma turned her face into the pillow and winced as she remembered each position. Legs on his shoulder, on her hands and knees, riding him as he held her hands behind her back and she whimpered in need. 

Her thighs were sore, but already she could feel a spark of arousal and she rubbed her legs together for some relief.

His hand slid lower, over her ass to her thighs, and over her slit. Jemma bit her lip. Then she felt his lips on her shoulder, and as he leaned in she could feel his erection against her leg. 

His fingers teased her, dipping in just slightly and she raised her hips with a moan.

"I knew you were awake."

Jemma made a noncommittal noise, still barely awake and he chuckled. Then his fingers slid over her, pressing against her clit until Jemma was grasping the pillow and pushing up towards his hand.

Then he moved, pushing a knee between her legs and then the other. Jemma released a shaky breath in expectation. He pulled her hips up just slightly and slid the length of himself against her, over and over again, until she was seeking the tip of him.

When he did push in it was slow. Achingly slow. The head of him barely penetrated when he was pulling out again. Slow was great, but there was a building ache in her that she needed satisfied. But Bucky kept it slow and a part of her liked the teasing.

"Jemma," he whispered against her neck, "do you know what you're doing?"

She was pretty sure he wasn't referring to her sexual experience. "Yes," she whispered shakily.

"If something happens to you..."

Something almost had, that's what led to her being in his bed. 

"I don't regret what I did," he added firmly.

The bodies, she remembered the bodies. She told herself they deserved it. Bucky slid deeper erasing the image if death and blood. "I know." When she spoke her voice was a gasp, then he pushed into her completely. Her body protested for a moment, reminding her again how overused it was. "Wait," she said as she dropped her head into the pillow. Lips pressed against her shoulder and a hand ghosted down her side. "Just a bit sore."

"You should have told me."

Jemma only shook her head. The slight twinge of pain was already fading, and her need to feel him inside of her far outweighed the initial discomfort. "Just slow." That's exactly how it was. He stayed deep inside of her, moving slowly. His hand, which had settled on her hip, slid beneath her body and over her stomach until it was pressing against her clit. Jemma moaned softly into the pillow and pressed against him, riding him and his hand. It was easy for her to come with him deep inside of her and his fingers on her clit. She arched her back and gasped into the pillow.

As she came down from her orgasm Bucky pulled her hips higher and raised his body to kneel behind her and snapped his hips hard. Jemma cried out, grasping the sheets as he pushed into her fast and hard. Moments later his thrusts were faster, less organized, and he panted from behind her as he slumped over her body, sweaty chest brushing her back.

Jemma released a content sigh as he pressed a kiss against her shoulder.

"Breakfast?"

Jemma turned her head to look at him behind her. "You can cook?"

Bucky smirked slightly, "My talents extend beyond killing and the bedroom."

He leaned over, chest pressing firmly against her back and Jemma met him, lips in a soft smile as he kissed her.


End file.
